Fireteam friendship: Book 1: Road trip
by BryanOS118
Summary: The mane 6 get transported to planet earth, where they meet a medium-light mexican teen(Bryan), and a skinny indian(Sean). They go on a road-trip to reach their destination encountering many nefarious foes and problems. rated t for language
1. Chapter 1- FLASH

The two asshats.

**Authors note: My friend convinced me to somehow write this in first person. I have no idea what I am doing. Also, I forgot to do the disclaimer. I do not own any of the my little pony characters, or call of duty ones. I only own my name and sean's name. GOOD DAY!**

Sean: Some say that a man's fate is decided by what they do, and what their actions say.

Bryan: That doesn't make any sense dumbass.

Sean: Like your science project?

Bryan: At least I did one…

Sean: SHUT UP BRYAN! It is my turn to tell the story…

Anyways, it all started 14 days ago.

Twilight: So, 2 weeks right!

Sean: DAMN IT PLEASE! Let me explain.

It all started 2 weeks ago, I was walking to the bus stop with Bryan. The bus, like always is always extra late for our school. Bryan showed me a stupid rock that he fou-

Bryan: It was a coal.

Sean: What?

Bryan: I said it was a rock of coal.

Sean: So it was, anyways, it was really cold, and I found a sharp roman coin, and I gave it to him and stuff like that. We had pretty interesting conversation going on when all of a sudden-

Pinkie: A GIANT FLASH APPEARED.

Sean: (sighs) Yes a giant flash appeared and that pretty much changed our lives for the- uh,

Bryan: Let me take over, let's just say that it changed our lives. Anyway, after being blinded for about 10 seconds guess what, they were ponies. They all fell on top of me.

Sean: HAHA I remember that They were saying stuff like "pinkie, why did you use your party cannon in the portal room!"

Bryan: hehe, you laughin huh, guess you deserve what happened 2 minutes later.

Rarity: You still owe me a trip to the spa pinkie!

Sean: Shut up rarity. Shut up Bryan . So we-

Rarity: That is no way to treat a lady.

Sean: Well, I am sorry but just let us tell the story.

Bryan: So as Sean and I were screaming what the fuck is going on, I rose up from the pile of ponies. They were obviously screaming too when they realized that they just landed on a living, breathing person. Sean, being scared grabbed a pony. Now that wasn't a good decision as it was applejack and she kicked him square in the shin HAHA, who is laughing now Sean, Karma sure is a bitch!

Sean: Shut up, and that was a big dumbass of you applejack.

Applejack: Excuse Me mister, that was a reflex and I apologized.

Sean: Oh well, So anyways after we stopped flailing around and screaming for our lives, we thought everything had calmed down.

Rainbow: And then I punched him in the FACE!

Sean: Yes you did.

Rainbow dash: It was uber.

Sean: okay I get it. Anyways, after we got settled down. We interchanged questions. "Where are we" Twilight asked. I responded with, "You in planet earth, in the country of America, land of the free and home of the brave" "What species are you?" Twilight then asked.  
"Humans" responded. "Will you eat us?" Fluttershy asked. "Hell no" Bryan and I said in unison.

Bryan: And then we asked them why are they here. To which they responded with that it was a research mission by Celestia.

Random guy 1: Ahem.

Bryan: Princess celestia, And then then our ride finally came. "What is that" rainbow dash asked. "That there," I said,

"is a bus."


	2. Chapter 2- The bus ride

Chapter 2- The bus ride

**Author's note-enjoy.**

Sean: Rainbow then asked me "what's a bus", to which Bryan and I responded with: tell you later

Rainbow dash: You still haven't told me….

Sean: We'll tell you later. Anyways, we were about to leave them awkwardly when they asked if they can come with us. Naturally, I would've ran away but Bryan, being the dumbass that he is,

Bryan: Hey!

Sean: -Offered them a ride. Now at first it was dumb decision, now that I reflect on it I realize,

Bryan: My turn. So the reason I offered them a ride is because, I felt bad for them,

Rainbow Dash: You felt bad for US. I'm pretty sure we have more legs than you, have magic, and can fly!

Fluttershy: Yeah… If you don't mind.

Bryan: Okay okay! I get it. So we got on the bus. When we got on the bus, Sean and I told the bus driver good morning, like we always do, but the bus driver looked at the ponies behind us, and he had that face that he had a little to much to drink, so he just shook his head and said, "get on."

Sean: What happened next was total hell.

Applejack: Now why would you say that huh,

Sean: Well, First of all, you were inspecting the apples in my lunchbox,

Applejack: I guess,

Sean: Twilight was stealing everyone's textbooks.

Twilight: In my defense the books were interesting.

Sean: Fluttershy was hiding in our heater,

Fluttershy: Well the bus was scary…

Sean: Rarity was changing the colors of all my fucking clothes.

Rarity: Well the color scheme was horrendous.

Sean: Rainbow Dash was criticizing the bus for not being "cool" enough,

Rainbow Dash: Well the seats could've been about 20% cooler.

Sean: And Pinkie Pie was shot her the party cannons in Xam's face and it kind of started something, not for the better.

Mane 6: Oh that guy…

Sean: "Hey guys this is not funny I'll tell Mr. Douglass on you". He said "You are not supposed to bring horses on the bus."

Twilight: I then told him that rarity and I are unicorns.

Applejack: That pinkie pie and I are ponies.

Sean: And then fluttershy told Xam "And sorry to bother you, but, Rainbow dash are pegasi" Xam pushed her really hard and said: "Shut up stupid"

Fluttershy: He hurt my feelings…

Bryan: So she started to weep and eventually cry.

Sean: So we both shoved him and said see what you did.

Bryan: To which he said in his egotistical way "I hope you like Detention haha." Thankfully, the bus ride came to an end and we got off the bus.

Twilight: I really liked your school, other than the mass shoo-

Bryan: ep-ep-ep, Don't spoil it yet… so anyways, we got off the bus and, did I forget to mention the other astonished kids on the bus, all guys school, so you get the idea of how stuff was about to go down.

Sean: And we opened the door to the school, and to our damn luck, there was Mr. Douglass, the principal, standing at the door.


	3. Chapter 3- The School day

Chapter 3- The school day

**Authors note-This is way harder than I thought!**

Twilight: As he was standing at the door there he was, with his grin when he asked Bryan and Sean: "Bringing equines in the school huh, so….. You passin all yo classes." I told him Sure, because you know me, reading and studying is my thing hehe.

Bryan: So then he said, "Ahhh, talkin ponies huh, answer my question, you passin all yo classes. I didn't ask you purple unicorn."

Sean: And we told him yes, which was true, because, well we just do well in school.

Bryan: And you know what he said, Carry on.

Applejack: So all he cares about are grades?

Bryan: Yep, bring some ponies from another dimension, nobody bats an eye. Fail a class, and everybody loses their minds. Anyways then twilight asked me who raises the sun and moon everyday.

Twilight: You still didn't give me a good answer.

Bryan: Well I am just an 8th grader and don't know too much about anything, so I told you gravity.

Twilight: So princess gravity?

Bryan: No, just gravity!

Sean: While you two are arguing, I will go ahead and tell the rest of the story. There was ironically few people in the school, maybe because it was so darn cold. But nevertheless, Xam did some dumb shit AGAIN!

Random guy 1: *cough* language sir!

Sean: Sure sure, anyways, Rarity was once again messing with everyone's clothes –

Rarity: I call it "improving".

Sean: Well I call it messing. So Rarity was shining everyone's shoes. Which she did a mighty fine job too. However, when she got to polishing Xam's shoe, shit had officially hit the fan.

Random guy 1:*cough*

Sean: Shut up you. Anyways Xam apparently did not like favors, and kicked herr in the face! Or muzzle, anyway, she got mad and hit him back.

Bryan: Fast forward to lunch, where they have all this tasty bacon an-

Fluttershy: Wh-What's bacon. Is it from an animal?

Bryan: uh … Tell you later. Anyways we were all getting looks here and there, then this kid tried to ride applejack,

Applejack: And he got a proper kicking in return.

Sean: (mumbles) That's what you get for kicking me ha. Karma sure is a bitch!

Applejack: Excuse me, what I did to you was a reflex, what that kid did was different, honest!

Bryan: So anyway, fast forward again to science class which is our last class and BOOM! The science teacher was arguing with twilight over who controls the sun and moon!

Twilight: IT WAS A VALID ARGUMENT OKAY!

Sean: Okay chill. Okay maybe not so much because what happened next over the announcements was pretty scary. And I quote: "The school is in lockdown, everyone stay where they are the just need to take some animals and people and we will all be okay." We had to act fast, so when the CDC, or center for disease control came to our classroom and said, tranquilize them We had to run. Unfortunatley, Fluttershy got hit by a dart-

Fluttershy: ehhh…

Sean: And it knocked her out cold. Then a dart hit xam. Now Bryan, our friendly neighborhood dumbass couldn't leave them behind, so now he was dragging a fat Cuban and carrying fluttershy on his shoulder. He was really fucking slow.

Rainbow dash: You could have helped him you know…

Sean: Well you could have helped too!

Bryan: So I was trying to play hero or something, and I'm pretty sure I got hit by a dart or two. Thankfully my fat self probably deflected them or something. We saw our principal, sleeping on the floor. He must've gotten hit. Anyway, we took his keys and wallet, and he had 25,000$ worth of money. It was probably the grant that the school has received. Anyways, We ran out a building and we saw a bunch of CDC cars and CIA, or center of intelligence agency or something like that, and saw our principles truck.

Pinkie pie: It was a really awesome "truck"! When we got on it a dart accidentally hit a button and then two um- what are they called again-

Bryan: Machine guns.

Pinkie pie: Yeah two machine guns came out. I think the principal was a secret agent. Speaking of secret agents, does equestria have secret agents. Because if they do, I want to be one. And if they don't, then I will make an Agency!

Bryan: So I quickly stuffed Xam in the trunk and threw fluttershy in the back seat.

Fluttershy: Yo-you Threw me! I mean I don't have a problem personally but I thought You Gently placed me down….

Bryan: Uhh, tell you later.

Rainbow Dash: He threw you.

Fluttershy: What!

Sean and other 4 ponies: No he didn't.

Bryan: (mumbles) Thanks for the save guys.

Bryan: Anyway, Sean started driving the truck and caught the two agencies by surprise. So we left.

Sean: It sure as hell wasn't easy though. Why? Because just as we were about to leave, They started

Shooting.


	4. Chapter 4- Cliffhanger

Chapter 4- Cliffhanger

**Author's note: I am tired and hungry as balls but I will never give up!**

Sean: So while I was driving down the road, dodging bullets darts, missiles,

Bryan: Missiles?

Sean: Yeah Missiles. Don't you remember the missile truck chasing us. 

Applejack: Yeah, I don't think there was any missile trucks headed our way.

Sean: okay, so maybe I was over-exaggeratring a little bit, but who cares. The point is, you guys were being useless, staring at the fucking road.

Fluttershy: I was asleep…

Sean: Exactly. Anyway I was quickly dodging everything they threw at us. By the Way, Across the school there is a railroad to a for a monorail/train, so we got into a bit of a pickle.

Bryan: A pickle, MORE LIKE NEARLY COSTING US OUR LIVES DUMBASS!

Sean: Chill bro. So any way I was in one lane driving the vehicle while Bryan was on the turret firing back at the CDC trucks behind us.

Rarity: I must say, they have the most ugliest uniforms I've seen. I mean- yellow! Puh-lease.

Sean: Shut up here comes the awesome part

Bryan: Then you become a dumbass again…

Rarity: And that is no way to treat a lady, AGAIN.

Sean: Shut up Bryan. And rarity, I am sorry.

Rarity: Apology accepted.

Sean: ANYWAYS, I saw that they have set a roadblock so I did some quick thinking,

Rainbow dash: I gave him the idea.

Sean: Sure you did, but due to my cat-like indian reflexes I quickly saw the train and went towards there I used Its slanted front as a ramp and jumped off the train and went above the roadblock YEAHH!

Twilight: I still haven't figured out how physics allowed that, or if you can even replicate the results!

Bryan: But nevertheless it was pretty cool. But meanwhile at the back of the truck I'm gunning sown the vehicles chasing us. Pinkie pie was using the other gun.

Pinkie: It was Really loud. Kind of like my part cannon. But this one kills stuff. Oh well, At least we got to blow stuff up!

Bryan: like she said, it was fun, but pretty dangerous. We had a few close calls, as we would sometimes hear the bullets AND darts, each one bringing us closer to our demise. But, alas, in the end, we prevailed. So doing a good job, I was About to give a high five to pinkie, but I saw Sean in the turret seat, so I high-fived him instead. As sean was saying: "DAMN SHOOTING IS JUST AS FUN AS DRIVING!", I began to think, on all the good times we were having. As I looked around, Twilight and applejack seemed to be in the driver's seat doing something to the pedals. Pinkie and Rainbow dash were Screaming out of joy and laughter. Rarity was crying tears of joy. And Fluttershy is waking up. But then I remembered.

"WHO THE FUCK IS DRIVING THE TRUCK!" I yelled.

Sean: You should have seen the look on your face haha.

Twilight: In reality, I was trying to figure out how to drive the "truck".

Applejack: Same here.

Rainbow and Pinkie: We were Screaming for our lives.

Rarity: I was saying my last words. Crying.

Fluttershy: And My whole life flashed before my lives as I woke up… I really need a social life.

Bryan: Same here.

Sean: SO we were falling off a cliff, all, including me, crying and screaming. We somehow survived, and the now dark truck Fell silent at the cliffsides shadow. "I think we lost them I said."

Bryan: To which I responded with:  
"I didn't know Dallas had cliffs."


	5. Chapter 5- Here in 'Murica

Chapter 5- Here in murica

**Authors note: This is a short chapter, that just explains some stuff**

Sean: So we were all just inside the truck, silent when all of a sudden, Bryan asked twilight, "why are you here again?"

Twilight: To which I responded with that it was a research mission to see how your world works and stuff. You know, you guys do have some revolutionary items. Do you know how they are made.

Sean and Bryan: Nope.

Twilight: What do you mean no. I mean, You guys both used one nearly every day.  
Bryan: Well who do you think I am. Some sort of engineer.

Twilight: Yes. So anyway, why did the cdc chased us.

Sean: Well twilight, Here in 'Murica, we people are scared of the unknown, so when they saw a bunch of ponies, they were thinking of gutting yall and giving free autopsies by the dozens.

Bryan: Ok then. Anyway, after getting settled we came up with a plan. "So you guys want to go to Alaska huh." I said. "Yep" Applejack responded. :"Alright this is the plan, I have a small estate about 2 miles out of the city limits. We can recover some weapons and armor and food all what we need. After that we will go on a 69 hour trip to chugach state park".

Applejack: Turns out that was easier said than done.

Rainbow Dash: Ain't that the truth.

Fluttershy: I was pretty scared about the idea at first, a-and I still am.

Pinkie: It was pretty fun.

Bryan: It had its ups and downs. Mostly up. Or Mostly downs.

Rarity: But then Xam Woke up.

Rainbow dash: Don't even get me started on him. He broke apart the trunk of the truck to yell "the horses have KIDNAPPED ME!

Bryan: That bastard just couldn't shut up could he.

Sean: nope.

Bryan: But at least he calmed down about it. And then You drove. Take it from here somepony, gonna get a sip of water.

Random guy 1: You have to finish your story first…

Random guy 2: It's okay I'll bring you a cup.

Bryan: why Thanks random guy 2.

Sean: Anyway, we had a 2 hour drive to the small estate. All exepct for me fell asleep. I had to wake Mexican fatass up to open the gates though.

Bryan: Hey!

Sean: And he did. We got all our weapons and stuff, which only means an ar-15 and a small scoped bolt-action rifle. Then Xam got the refrigerator and carried it around.

Bryan: The bacon fell out though hehe.

Fluttershy: What's, bacon.

Bryan: Umm, tell you later.

Anyways we were just about to leave PEACEFULLY, when we heard a megaphone. " WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, THERE IS NO ESCAPE, GIVE UP NOW AND WE WILL GIVE YOU A PROPER BURIAL."

Sean: Shit has just hit the fan. Again.


	6. Chapter 6- Get to the CHOPPA

Chapter 6- GET TO THE CHOPPA, Oh wait, Damn it Fluttershy!

**Authors note- So sorry for the wait guys, but was at my ranch feeding g horses and fishing etc. Anyways, enjoy.**

Applejack: Now, right here we were in between a rock and a hard place. We could've either ran through the forest and leave our supplies behind, or we could've ran right through the blockade with our supplies. Both of them had their ups and downs. But next thing you know it, they yelled out "Brace yourselves, we comin in!" And you could see the CIA slowly advancing.

Bryan: But I, being the genius I am, installed some fire traps and electric wire on the estate a week before. And you said it was a stupid idea Sean! I also fitted everyone with walkie talkie radios. Which come in really useful in about 10-20 minutes.

Sean: Well how the hell am I supposed to know that this would happen idiot!

Bryan: Anyway, the electric wire was originally meant so that cows won't go inside the cabin, and the fire trap, well let's just say I wanted an awesome 4th of July fireworks.

Rarity: And that bought us a lot of time. They almost destroyed my purse with the bullets.

Rainbow Dash: Really?

Rarity: What, it took me a lot of time to make.

Bryan: While that was going on our, er- I mean, the principals truck got destroyed, and there was a truck right in the garage, and I didn't have the keys so I asked if anyone knew how to hotwire a truck. Pinkie pie said that she knew how to so I told her to go ahead and do it. I went to defend the estate for a minute. 2 minutes later came back and she is jamming apples in the trucks motor.

Pinkie pie: And then I lit a match, and it blew up!

Fluttershy: Judging by what I heard, that is not hotwiring pinkie…

Pinkie pie: But hey, the truck landed on two CDC members, I knew what I was doing ha.  
Fluttershy: Oh, ok then.

Bryan: So now both of our modes of transportation, now there was still one more way we could get out of this mess, however, I did not know how to pilot it. Damn now I'm hungry.

Random guy 1: I'll go get you something.

Random guy 2: Here is a lettuce sandwich sir!  
Random guy 1: How did you-

Bryan: Thanks gut number 2. At least you are more kind and faster than guy number 1.

Random guy 1: Oh it's on…

Rainbow Dash: Back to the story, I was just helping defend the cabin when Bryan said wait here. He went to a basement. Meanwhile, An enemy heller,

Bryan: Helicopter.

Rainbow Dash: Helicopter OK! Anyway an enemy helicopter, a little bird- right, yeah little bird came.

Random guy 2: Excuse me but, what is a helicopter?

Rainbow dash: It is this weird carriage with blades on the top that spin really fast, oh, and it FLIES!

Random guy 2: Ok

Rainbow Dash: So Sean and I took out the pilot and its gunner pretty quickly as it tried to rise above the electric wire and through the fire and flames. Haha that was awesome right Sean, Sean!

Sean: Huh, hurr durr, what!

Twilight: Was he sleeping, I don't blame him, Bryan and Sean have been through quite a bit, he just got beat up and Bryan just got st-

Bryan: Whoah spoiler alert! We're not at that point in the story yet!  
Twilight: Ok. Anyways I am surprised that you are still awake I mean you just got st-

Rainbow Dash: WHOAH! Like Bryan just said, spoiler alert. Anyways, back to the story, Bryan Soon called out to us to raise the garage's hatch and to help him bring out something from under the basement. So while Twilight and rarity went to raise the hatch, I went to the basement and there was this huge transport helicopter. Called a HIP right?

Bryan: Yep, a MIL MI-8 transport Helicopter.

Pinkie pie: HUH?

Bryan: Never mind?

Rainbow Dash: So we pushed the helo onto this pad, and it brought it up to the garage upstairs.

Sean: Uhh, let me take it from here, I'm awake now. So Bryan then got in the cockpit and started yelling random shit like "Rotors ready, elevators up!" and stuff. But he quickly told us to get in.

Rarity: So we all got in and Xam took the refrigerator with us. He pushed us all out of the way to get in first, but we followed in soon-after. We all got in and the helicopter roared to life, it slowly gracefully lifting up, like a gentle giant from the hatch opening of the garage. The enemy finally worked their way into the house, but it was too late as we were already flying away. It was a pretty rough ride though dear. Did you not know how to fly it Bryan?

Bryan: Hehe NOPE1! That's why I asked for ya'lls assistance later. A few seconds passed and we did a quick roll-call. "Rainbow, here, Rarity, here, me, here, Sean, here, Pinkie, here, Twilight, here, Applejack, here, Fluttershy, GODDAMMIT WHERE DID SHE GO." And we heard on my radio, "Hey guys, you left me behind."

Fluttershy: I'm sorry, I was just scared during the firefight that I covered my ears and closed my eyes, to think happy thoughts, and, guess I didn't hear you when you said to get on.

Bryan: So now I had to turn around the helicopter to pick her up. Problem was, the enemy was there. Their leader, of the CDC, Mr. Emmet said "Why you comin back, forgot a pony, hehe." I responded with "No, no, we didn't. I mean we did, but, "he then Walked away, and came back holding fluttershy by the neck with one hand, and said, "is it this one?!" "NAHHH, it isn't" Sean said. "Seriously, I think it is." Mr emmet shot back.

Sean: Was that guy just plain stupid or,

Bryan: I don't know, but doing some quick thinking, I yelled Cover your eyes and ears. And I threw a 9-bang down. In what seemed like an instant, the CDC and CIA members dropped to the floor, grabbing their ears in pain. So Sean and I rappled down and, I grabbed Her and we quickly zipped back up. LIKE A BOSS.

Fluttershy: I owe you too much.

Bryan: Don't worry about it. Anyways, I put the chopper in "Maximum overdrive" as I felt the bullets ricochet off of the steel hull of the chopper. Unfortunatley, with the combination of my bad piloting, and a stinger misssle, we got hit and I was on my last engine.

Twilight: Doing some quick thinking, I got rarity and myself to keep the chopper flying and to make a magic, mini-engine and bubble around the chopper.

Rainbow Dash: And I got myself and Fluttershy to fly in front of the helo to create enough wingpower to keep it flying.

Pinkie pie: And I was on defense with my party cannon.

Sean: And We escaped! Wow right!

Bryan: Yep, and Applejack, thanks for making all of us food from the refrigerator stuck to Xam's hand while we were all busy operating the helicopter.

Applejack: No problem hun.

Bryan: And that was when I started thinking, flying off into the sunset, that we just might make it to Alaska after all!


	7. Chapter 7- A town full of mannequins

Chapter 7- A town of mannequins

**Sorry for the extremely long wait, but thought friend was working on this chapter and the next 3. Oh well, Here goes.**

Sean:We actually kept on going pretty fast, especially for a transport chopper. However, both the pegasi and the unicorns, started to get tired halfway there… What a bunch of lazy-asses.

Rainbow dash: You inconsiderate jerk, WERE NEARLY FLYING FOR 8 HOURS! I mean, I could've possibly gone another 2 days without even a cramp, but uh… think of fluttershy, just barley keeping up.

Flluttershy: that's true.

Twilight: And using magic to keep a 21 ton giant flying isn't that easy either you know.

Sean: Sure, so we were flying, going to California, but we ran into a little mishap.

Random guy 1: Is that so.

Sean: Yeah, We were flying over Nevada and Fluttershy already tired out about an hour ago, and rainbow dash was still flying outside, so now rarity and Twilight were still struggling to keep the aircraft aloft. When suddenly someone had to chase down Xam for taking some mascara.

Rarity:…. What, he did take it without asking, I had to get it back.

Bryan: Yeah, but in the process you stopped using magic to chase Xam around the helicopter, then you asked pinkie pie to help chase him inside the already cramped helicopter, which then sparked rainbow's curiosity to get inside the chopper to see what is going on, and then ya'll trampled applejacks meal or something, so now you got 4 ponies and Xam chasing each other on the helicopter. 

Pinkie pie: Don't forget on how we all bumped into twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, that was not really bright, I was already struggling to keep the helo in the air and tired, so when you guys all pushed into me, I lost my magic grip on the helicopter.

Sean: And that is not all, our left engine was still working, but remember how the right engine was shot, so now we are all in utter chaos falling out of the sky somewhere in the Nevada desert, and to make things worse, the CDC and the CIA have caught up to us speeding at locations where they think that our chopper is going to crash. Like a hungry hound, they are already putting out devices and setting up precautions and predicting crash locations.

Applejack: Aaaaaaaaaaaand we crashed. Right on top of a cia members truck. Yeehaw he probably died huh.

Sean: what the…

Applejack: But never the less we were all inside the helicopter. Bryan got a slight concussion and he was slowly regaining consciousness, but guess what happened to Xam.

Random guy 2: What?

Mane 6, Bryan and Sean: XAM GOT HIS HAND STUCK IN THE REFRIGERATOR AGAIN!

Random guy 1: How, is he that stupid?!

Bryan: Probably, anyways, when I realized that we just crashed, I quickly got out of the helicopter only to see everyone, even Xam, already running about 60 meters away from me. Like, damn it seriously, ya'll were pretty much carrying Xam and sean, and you guys left me for dead!

Sean: Yes. It was either you or us 8. Besides, Element of trust?

Bryan: Shut up. Anyways, after that, I got out of the crashed helicopter and into the desert, it was nearly dusk. Running screaming "I'm still alive!" And flailing my arms around helped get your attention. So you guys slowed your pace and I got to catch up, tired.

Pinkie pie: But then the party stopped, as they stopped chasing us, yelling "DON'T GO THERE!" and, "ANYWHERE BUT THERE" It was okay though, as I found a small little awkward town.

Bryan: In the middle of a desert…?

Pinkie pie: Hey, a towns a town.

Sean: So we got into a street and sat down on the sidewalk. It seemed, abandoned, with the gloomy moon about to rise in the sky. Then Rarity said "This town sure does love fashion, with the mannequins everywhere. However, they sure need to improve the fabrics used." Fluttershy then said "Yes, I would recommend a fleece 8.5839 by-" and then I told her to shut the fuck up.

Fluttershy: That was mean.  
Sean: Shut up.

Fluttershy: Ohh… okay then…

Rarity: That is no way to treat a lady.

Sean: Okay fuck I'm sorry damn. Anyways- I told her to shut up to realize everything, why the doors are all open to the houses, why they, the houses, are so colorful,

Bryan: Why mannequins are everywhere…

Sean: And why it is so quiet. Bryan and I realized that it is a nuclear testing facility.

Random guy 1: What is that anyway?

Bryan: Uhhm, tell you later.

Sean: But we couldn't be so sure that it was one until we heard the words:

All: 1 hour to zero time.


	8. Chapter 8- Teaming up

Chapter 8: Teaming up

**Authors note: Once again, harder than expected and just about to give up, but put eue of the tiger and ran out into the rain screaming collapsing on my knees. All good now.**

Bryan: And for probably, the first time in this whole trip, that I actually begun to get nervous.

Sean: Begun?

Bryan: Well yeah, like, I mean, talking ponies are one thing, the CIA and CDC chasing after us is another, nearly dying is pretty okay, but a nuke going off, now that is just plain fucking scary…

Random guy 1: Sir…

Sean: Shut up!

Random guy 2: I will make sure of that sirs.

Sean: Thank you.

Random guy 1: grrrr.

Twilight: I have in the course of our adventure got one of y'alls books and read more about the atom bombs, they make a big explosioin. Pretty sad though, why would anypony need such an explosion!

Sean: Well, here in 'Murica….

Applejack: Here he goes again!

Sean: We always need to be the best in what we do. And what we do, sometimes isn't very nice,

Bryan: Isn't that from wolverine or something?

Sean: Shut up. So yeah, in order to be a leading country, we need to have the scarier weapon so that nobody will ever get the idea of attacking us.

Pinkie pie: But, you are all the same species, why are you separated by "Countries". Wouldn't it be easier if you all just worked together?

Bryan: Well yeah, but, old people in suits, point is that just as we were going to be blown up in about an hour a testing missle, and I didn't want to perish with a bunch of mannequins.

Fluttershy: Well you would have perished with us.

Bryan: I don't think that that makes me feel any better

Sean: So like a never-ending game of cat and mouse, the CIA and the CDC caught up to us.

Mr. Sapper saidput your hands in the air but rarity, being how she is said.

Rarity*sigh*I told him that we have hooves.

Sean: But he said Shut up and get in the car.

Doctor Mckule: But we got here first.

Random guy 1: Wait who is Doctor McKule. Or Mr. Sapper!

Sean: They are both the sub/co leader of the CDC and the CIA, respectively. But to cut to the point we were busted, until something hit a CIA agent and he cried for help. They quickly turned around and shot the person. It was a damn zombie.

Bryan: Yeah it turns out that it wasn't just a nuclear testing site, but also a chemical testing site. So now we are in a nuclear testing site full of zombies. According to Mckule:"We may be chasin each other, but right now we are in a dire situation. Here, take this gun and let's see if we can get out of here in one piece. But remember, after this is over, we on yo ass."

Rainbow Dash: It was really cliché, but let's just say that what happened in the next 50 minutes was just pure awesomeness. Brains spilling out everywhwere! We teamed up with the enemy for a while. For example one of them grabbed my leg, but a suited up CDC member just blew their brains apart. While Bryan was just providing suppressive fire and stuff.

Twilight: But how were they all in the same place, seriously, never ending.

Pinkie pie: Maybe they were there for a party!

Rarity: Bad color scheme I would say.

Sean: Okay! I get it we teamed up. But the friendship soon ended when we heard: "10 minutes to zero time."

Rarity: And within not even 30 seconds everyone began ignoring the zombies and looking for a place to hide and survive the blast. The CDC went into a house and camped in there. I'm guessing they were testing the houses so to see which ones survived. That explains the nice paint. However, when we tried to enter, the CDC said "get your own" How rude.

Pinkie pie: So we went to where the CIA was and tried to enter and they said "no idiots accepted." Which confused me.

Bryan: So we found the perfect one. Built into a titanium shelter below. But we couldn't go inside because the door was a blast door. We tried to shoot it open, blast it open, and try everything, until twilight simply just opened the door.

Twilight: Sometimes all you gotta do is the sim-

Sean: Yeah who cares, so as we were walking down the bunker, in spit I shot the two other groups house out of spite. It may be bomb proof, but not bullet proof I guess. So they all ran out screaming out as the announcer started counting down.

_*Flashback*_

_10…_

_Let us in._

_9_

_Fluttershy: Haha, get your own._

_8_

_Please…_

_7_

_Fluttershy: No idiots allowed._

_6_

_You are dead to me you stupid horse,_

_5_

_Fluttershy: I'm actually a Pegasus pony! MEANIE!_

_4_

_I hate you all_

_3_

_Fluttershy: I know._

_2_

_I'm going to fucking rape you when I get back from hell_

_1…._

_Fluttershy: YOU CAN'T IF YOU'RE DEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

BOOOOOOOM!

_*flashback end*_

Bryan: I honestly got scared of how you treated everything.

Applejack: I think we all did.

Fluttershy: sorry.

Bryan: So then pinkie pie was about to open the blast door, but radiation is bad.

Pinkie Pie: Why?

Sean: Because it is just bad, okay.  
Bryan: But she still opened the door, but instead of actually opening the door, it rotated the room, showing us a large machine with wires sticking out of it and a pad in the middle. It must've been a teleporter, so naturally, we got inside of it. It started a metallic whir and befor you know it, we are outside of California, standing to a hotel called, Hotel California. It was 11:00 pm, so we went inside, paid with the principals money we stole, and the guy must've been drunk or something, cause he didn't say anything about the ponies.

Sean: But it is alright, cause we went inside the room, and all of us ended in a good nights sleep….


End file.
